Number One Wedding Plans!
by Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki
Summary: Prequel of The Number One Wedding Bells and Kadoya-Love Drabbles; these are the fun plans Frieda and Masamune do before the big day, on June 13th. There will be ups and downs along the way, but their loving bond stays the same! Rated T for possible cursing.
1. Panna Cotta

**Hello lovelies, yes I've decided to make up a series of Frieda x Masamune Engagement drabbles. That's right, drabbles that are the prequel of The Number One Wedding Bells and Kadoya-Love Drabbles, so please enjoy! (Frangelico FTW!) And Frieda and Masamune are 20 and the planning starts on January. **

**Drabble 1: Panna Cotta!**

* * *

It was a nice, fair day at Pisa, Italy and today starts the first day of planning for this upcoming wedding of Frieda and Masamune. The women like Christine Everett, Frieda's French-Canadian friend, Karina Sendo Love, Frieda's step-sister, and Ludovica Belvini, Frieda's own mother had volunteered to help this Italian-Japanese woman with her wedding plans.

"Frieda I'm still happy for you that you're getting married!" Christine cheers to the 20 year old woman. A smile appeared on the marigold haired woman's face.

"I know and thanks for helping me on planning for this wedding. Also, 6 months of planning should suffice," Frieda responds.

"Hey Onee-chan and Chrisy-chan! I propose a contest!' Karina, Frieda's step sister calls out.

"A contest eh? But what kind?" The marigold haired woman wonders.

"A contest of Panna Cotta, one of your favorite desserts Onee-chan. You and I will be on one team and Chrissy-chan and Okaa-san will be on another team. Let's see whose Panna Cottas tatse better," Karina suggests.

"Hells yeah! A contest, and I'm sure to win that!" Frieda cheers, agreeing to join that contest.

Meanwhile, Dan, Masamune, Toby, and Arnold were sitting at a nearby table, all representing the judges. These 4 men are to judge which is the best Panna Cotta made by Frieda's team, or Ludovica's team. Right now, the women were at the kitchen, preparing their Panna Cottas.

"Kari and I will be making a passion fruit Panna Cotta with coulis and hazelnuts," Frieda says.

"Interesting and as for us, we're making a vanilla buttermilk Panna Cotta garnished with strawberries and chocolate syrup." Ludovica adds.

"Alright thank you and we'll be the judges of these delicious Panna Cottas you speak of," Dan replies.

Then all 4 ladies headed off to the kitchen. Man,this sounds like a complex task, but it's worthwhile. Frieda can show her cooking skills and this was somewhat of a test of being a good wife for dear Masamune. Also her and Karina makes an interesting team since they can easily corporate. Karina takes out some passion fruit coulis that was from the fridge. That coulis would indeed make the Panna Cotta taste even sweeter. Christine and Ludovica also make a good team as well.

Meanwhile, the men were having a nice conversation since it's always nice to spend quality time with each other. Arnold, the future brother-in-law of Masamune looks at this Japanese man with a smile.

"It's glad to see you back, all safe and sound for my sister," Arnold commented.

"Really, well thanks. Yeah the Tournament for former bladers was a challenge, yet it was very interesting. I couldn't believe I made it to the finals after a harrowing turnout, though I lost to Ginga. I wasn't really too upset then because I was okay with it either way," Masamune replied.

"Oh I see and my daughter Frieda loves a man who puts his pride and dedication to the things he loves, such as Beyblade that is. You also have such great partnership with Frieda and I'm glad to see her happy because of you," Dan states, smiling.

4 and a half hours later, the Panna Cottas were ready and Frieda and Christine decided to do Rock, Paper, Scissors to determine which team goes first. This will be a hard decision for sure because both Panna Cottas look appetizing.

So Frieda threw out rock and Christine paper, which means Christine's team gets to go first. The men took a bite of it, followed by a surprised facial expression. It may indicate a "yay" or a "nay". Then they tasted the second Panna Cotta and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, who's the winner?" Karina asks, curiously.

"Frieda's team won, that's who!" Arnold chants.

"Yeah because Frieda's and Christine's Panna Cotta really had a tropical feel with that coulis." Dan comments.

"True and not to be biased or anything, but Frieda's team did better with the Panna Cotta. Sorry Ludovica," Masamune added.

"Actually, the buttermilk Panna Cotta combined with strawberries and chocolate syrup was a great idea for sure. So yay for Ludovica and Christine," Toby remarks.

Looking at their Panna Cottas, Frieda and Karina won due to the fact Ludovica and Christine made a rather risky mix, but it was somewhat worth it. Then the 2 ladies tasted the passion fruit Panna Cotta from Frieda and Karina. They both have an approved expression.

"So that's why your brother loved it. It feels like I'm in a 5-star Restaurant." Christine comments.

"Yup and a perfect beverage to go with that is Frangelico, a hazelnut Italian type of liquor." Frieda informs.**  
**

"How nice mia filigia and this is the best Panna Cotta yet," Ludovica states.

"Thanks, mamma," Frieda and Karina said.

* * *

**End of 1st drabble.**

**Alright, it's not really a bad idea to do engagement drabbles. Also, shoutout to Graceful Amaryllis who inspired me to write drabbles like these. More to come so read and review folks! ^^**


	2. Bridesmaid Dresses

**Here's the 2nd drabble of Number One Wedding Plans! Please enjoy y'all! ^^**

**Drabble 2: Bridesmaids' dresses.**

* * *

"Hey Onee-chan, what are you doing?" Karina asks her step-sister.

"Oh, I'm just shopping online for bridesmaid dresses," Frieda responds. Ah yes, it's another day of Wedding Planning and this Italian-Japanese woman has been intent on her Toshiba laptop, finding the perfect bridesmaid dresses and with the perfect color to go with that. So far the 20 year old woman were trying to find dresses that are not really expensive (though she's somewhat rich), but not much luck so far.

"So which colors do you have in mind?" Karina questions.

"Um..you know pink and maybe white, goodness I can't decide," the marigold haired woman responds, blushing a little. Maybe Masamune doesn't mind the fact that she chose pink to be one of the colors, as long as she's happy that is. Plus pink was the 20 year old woman's favorite color; always has been, always will be.

"Is it because those are your favorite colors?" The Japanese girl asks.

"That and they'll look good on you and the others as well," Frieda answers optimistically.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Another voice asks. It turns out to be a Co-worker of Frieda from Bellezza dell'amore. This Italian woman in her mid-twenties have elbow-length chestnut hair with strawberry pink. It made Frieda a bit shocked because she never thought that her co-worker would come to her house like that.

"Oh Mariana, what brings you here?" The Italian-Japanese woman wonders.

"Well I'm just here to help you out with finding the perfect bridesmaids dresses and don't you trust me?" The Italian woman says.

"Of course I trust you Mariana and is there a specific website you recommend?" Frieda asks.

"Yup it's David's Bridal and you can find dresses by your favorite color, pattern, and they're good deals too," Mariana explains. Frieda then went to the website and a smiled appeared on her face. She browsed through the bestsellers and saw the various types of dresses, and especially pink, her favorite color. She then decided to chose knee-length dresses with various types of straps.

"Thanks for the recommendation, Mrs. Kadoya," Mariana says, winking.

"Save it, until after the wedding. I think you know how many dresses will be needed," Frieda responds as she places her orders on the desired dresses. The 20 year old asked for about 6 in quantity. Though, she did have to thank Karina and Mariana for helping out finding those bridesmaids' dresses. The prices were right, the quality was high, the preferred color pink was chosen. Perfect! They all looked beautiful and this Italian-Japanese felt that all of these ladies will look fashionable in them.

* * *

**End of 2nd drabble...**

**Alright, so Frieda has placed her orders on finding dresses for bridesmaids. Check! Next drabble has to do with finding a perfect wedding venue, but that's all better said than done, for sure. Well, read and review folks! ^^**


	3. The Struggle is Real

**Warning: In this drabble, you'll expect the side of Frieda that you've haven't seen before! (She gets in the cranky, angry side and will curse), so you have been warned!**

**Plz enjoy this drabble, I guess.**

**Drabble 3: The Struggle is Real**

* * *

"NO! God Dammit!" Cursed Frieda.

Frieda was screaming at the person on the phone. Unbelievable; this bride-to-be was appalled for the fact that all 3 of her chosen venues were reserved for June 13th. The first venue was Sala Rossa which was in Florence, Italy was booked already. The second choice of venue was set to be at Classic Belle Epoque in Paris, France, also taken. And the 3rd one was at The Roosevelt Hotel in New York City, which was also a recommendation by Christine and Toby, but too bad it's already been taken.

Frieda hangs up the phone with rage and suddenly she saw her fiance Masamune. She was quite aggravated at the moment and it seems this Italian-Japanese girl had it hard. The Japanese man was unaware about how pissy and stressed out Frieda was at the moment.

"Frieda, what the hell's going on right now?!" Masamune asks worriedly.

"Oh I'll tell what's wrong alright! I'm fucking looking for a 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, whateverthehellof"th" number of venue for our wedding! Because our 3 choices of venues just HAD to be taken!" Frieda snaps.

"Wow, I've never this side of you Frieda. Well none of this would've happened if you'd consider spreading out the days like June 13 to the 30th, but you just had to insist on the 13th instead," Masamune commented.

"SCREW THIS SHIT!" Frieda hollered while harshly tossing her iPhone5 into the wall, smashing it. This Japanese man was beyond shocked for the fact that he never saw this side of Frieda before. Sure, she may have been a calm, slow-to-anger person, but this...this was a different story. Her choices of venues for a perfect wedding was already taken and she can't do nothing about it, so that put too much pressure and burden on her. No, maybe Masamune shouldn't have pressured his fiance even more, since she's a CMO on a beauty industry line and a CMO on the Belvini Organization and that's too much already.

So the 20 year old man placed his hand on Frieda's shoulder and she looked at him with her baby blue eyes.

"What is it now...Masamumu?" Frieda asks, mumbling.

"I'm so sorry to put additional stress on you. How about this; we'll think of another wedding venue ourselves then," The Japanese man suggests.

Frieda suddenly smiled and said," Okay...and I know a perfect place for our wedding."

"Really? Where will it be held?" Masamune questions.

"At the Tokyo Buddha Shrine because it has a traditional feel along with the Sakura petals falling. Also, it's not too far from Metal Bey City, the location of our very first encounter," Frieda explained.

Masamune haven't took that until consideration until now. aha! He loved that idea since the Shrine is a beautiful location with a beautiful and relaxed scenery. Also, he can bring out his friends from Gan Gan Galaxy since they reside in Japan and plus the Team Dungeon members would love it here. The Italian-Japanese girl kissed Masamune lips, followed by his 2 cheeks.

"That's perfect Cherry Girl, yes!" The Japanese man chants. Then he realized something," But...what about your phone?"

"About that...it's okay because I can always get a new replacement every 6 months and I still have some spare time to do so," The cherry haired woman states.

"Cool and for now, you can borrow my phone just in case," Masamune replied.

"Thank you so much, Masamune!" Frieda chants before kissing her dear fiance's cheek multiple times.

* * *

**End of 3rd drabble...**

**Okay, so this drabble was a tad intense at the start, but Frieda calmed down after finding their perfect venue: Tokyo Buddha Shrine. Next Drabbles should be fun, so read and review folks! ^^**


	4. The Bridal Dress

**Hello you guys; here's the 4th drabble of Number One Wedding Plans; enjoy!**

**Drabble 4: A Perfect Wedding Dress**

* * *

"Hey Frieda, where are we going?" A French-Canadian woman known as Christine asks.

"We're going to Wonderland Bridal Wedding and today we're getting a bridal dress," Frieda responds while driving her personal white Toyota Corolla.

Today was February 21 and it has been a week after Frieda's 21st birthday. Today was also the day that it was time to purchase a bridal dress and the job couldn't be done alone. While Masamune Kadoya was hanging out with Toby and Zeo, this cherry haired woman brought her friend Christine Muller Everett to help her choose a perfect dress for the Number One Wedding. It may be easier said than done, but it'll be worthwhile in the long run.

As the 2 enter the store, blue orbs browse around the many elegant gowns they saw and admired. It sems that it'll be one hell of a task to find the right one. There were bridal gowns varied in types: frilly ones, strapless ones, ones with transparent sleeves, the ones with draped bodices, silky dresses, and not to mention gowns by Vera Wang.

At first, Christine suggested a dress that's knee-length, but Frieda said it was too short for a wedding dress. Next, the Italian-Japanese woman suggested a Tulle Ball Gown, but Christine prefers a dress with some ruffles. Suddenly, an idea bulb popped up above Frieda's head.

"You know maybe I'll ask someone who works here," The Italian-Japanese redhead states.

"That's a good idea ma copine and you should do so like now," Christine replies. Frieda then saw one of the employees who works in this store.

"Excuse me mam, but do you have any bridal dresses with a tinge of pink?" The 21 year old woman questions.

"Ah glad you asked that and I bet you'll love this one," the lady responded, guiding Frieda and Christine to that one dress she mentioned. The 21 year old's eyes widened as she saw that beautiful gown. This wedding dress was floor-length and white with a pink accent on the rims. The dress was in a triangle-style with a tiered light pink/white skirt. The bodice of the beautiful dress was strapless and in a shape of a sweetheart with sparkling glitter and sequins and the waist part has a rosy pink silk ribbon with a huge bowtie on the back.

"Oh, la, la, it's parfait and you should go try it on!" Christine remarks.

"Sure thing and I love that dress!" Frieda replies as she made her way into the fitting room. One moment later, this Italian-Japanese girl walked out of the fitting room with that dress and a smile appeared on her French-Canadian friend's face.

"Well, how do you like it?" Frieda asks.

"Oh, my god, it fits perfectly!" The brunette responds.

"Wow you're right and I'm totally buying this gown!" The cherry haired woman chants with her baby blue orbs sparkling. And so she puts on her normal outfit, purchased that dress for a few hundred dollars and she with Christine happily left the store. Another thing off the checklist: Wedding Dress purchased. Plus this Italian-Japanese woman still have 5 months until the big day.

"Hey Christine, did I tell you that Masamune my dear fiance said I look good in pink?" Frieda comments.

"No way and I think he's right; you do look good in pink and you'll look even better with that wedding dress too," Christine responds, smiling.

* * *

**End of 4th drabble...**

**Yay, so Frieda has purchased her dream dress and y'all will expect more fun drabbles and adventures along the way. Next drabble will have to do with choosing the right colors for the wedding. For now, read and review folks! ^^**


	5. Choosing the Right Colors

**Yay, here's the 5th drabble and for those who are waiting for the next update on Neon Love, it'll probably be posted tomorrow, so hold your horse to that! XD Well plz enjoy this drabble...**

**Drabble 5: Choosing the Right Colors**

* * *

It's the 1st day of March and today, Frieda and Masamune are trying to find the perfect colors for their Number One Wedding. They are finding the perfect schemes with the help of Christine Muller Everett.

"Any suggestions for the wedding?" Christine asks.

The young couple was surprised when their was a huge variety of color schemes on the 20 year old woman's laptop. It's gonna take a whole lot of thinking before the final decision is made for the combination of colors.

"My first suggestion is green, white, and red," The French-Canadian woman comments.

"Um...maybe not because Masamune doesn't like that combo since it's-"

"Too Italian," Masamune finished the sentence.

"What about black and yellow?" The 20 year old blurts.

"Ew, no..." Frieda replied with a grimaced face," and ewww...they remind me of wasps and I hate wasps. You know that."

Christine remained silent until she suggests another scheme. She said black and white but Masamune complained that it's too plain and Frieda said she needs more color. Next suggestion was sky blue and snow white. Frieda approves of it because it reminded her of a beach, but her fiancee not so much, though she respects his decision and it was about time anyways for another. The 3rd option was brown, rose, and white, but the Italian-Japanese woman disliked that combination for sure. Eventually, Christine got tired of choosing and left with dismayed expression, saying "You're on your own."

"How about you blurt out a color, and I'll blurt out one too!" Masamune finally suggests.

"Rosemary!" Frieda chants

"Scarlet!" Masamune adds.

"Nope..not even..." The 21 year old woman says, frowning. "Let's try again..."

"Mint green!" the Japanese man blurts.

"Oh, maybe with pastel pink and snow white too!" Frieda comments.

Both eyes widened as they realize yes, that was a perfect color combination for their Number One wedding. It actually looked good, considering the fact that Frieda loves pink and Masamune loves green. Add white and that's even better. Smiles of approval brightened as Arnold Love, Frieda's 1st brother appeared in the foyer, looking rather puzzled.

"Hey sis, where did Christine go?" The Italian-Japanese young man asks.

"Um..she left because she got pissy for not agreeing with the color choices for the wedding," Frieda explains, sweat dropping.

"Oh...and by the way, did you come up with an awesome combo?" Arnold wondered.

"Heck yeah we did and the colors are pastel pink, mint green, and snow white! Awesome right?" Masamune answered, enthusiastically.

"Cool and it's better than pink and red. Plus, did you come up with an appealing theme yet?" The 18 year old responds.

"WHAT?! You mean we have to have a THEME?!" Frieda and Masamune simultaneously yelled.

* * *

**End of 5th drabble...**

**Be honest; does pink, green, and white make a great color combo for their wedding...or nah? Next drabble is gonna be a bit intense, so watch out yo! Well, read and review folks! ^^**


	6. The Car Accident

**'Kay, I've warned you about how intense this drabble is...plz enjoy...**

**Drabble 6: The Car Accident...**

_"Mama, I'll be heading out to go shopping for some wedding shoes," I stated._

_"Okay and about Masamune?" questions my mother, Ludovica._

_"When he returns, just tell him to get some rest and inform him that I'm running some errands," I replied._

_"Okay, sure thing Frieda," She responded._

* * *

Today was another day that Frieda was working on the plans. As she was driving, her baby blue eyes spotted a car, moving suspiciously.

_What the..._ The Italian-Japanese woman thought. She realized that the car behind her was swerving about and at a fast rate, about 60 mph. Frieda's heart raced as she attempted to avoid that car, but then that car rammed on the right side of Frieda's silver Toyota Corolla with such impact. The Italian-Japanese woman's car instantly slammed onto a nearby flagpole, which caused Frieda to hit head on the glass. The blood was pouring from that fresh wound and the 21 year old decides to make a phone call...

Meanwhile, Masamune made his way outside the Venice airports and with his belongings. It took about 3 flights to get here, but this former Gan Gan Galaxy Member was eager to reunite with his beautiful, loving fiance. Before the Japanese man went to a taxi, his iphone 5 began ringing and it didn't hurt to respond, so he accepted it anyways.

"Um..hello?" Masamune asked.

"_Hi...Masamune,_" Frieda responded.

Masamune smiled, replying," Hey, Frieda! How are you, girl?"

"_Not good because I just got into a car accident. I'll explain it to you later,_" the Italian-Japanese woman answered.

The Japanese man was shocked for a moment, but replied,"I see and thanks for telling me that ahead of time."

Frieda was at the hospital with a bandage on the right side of her head since that was the affected area from the impact. Her car has been brutally damaged as a result but at least she survived the accident, which was more important. Masamune suddenly ran into hr hospital room, panicking.

"Frieda, Frieda! Are you okay?!" Masamune frantically asks.

"Yeah I'm okay but I'm afraid my car has been completely wrecked as a result," the woman answers, looking at her husband.

"Oh..and tell me who did this to you! I'll show 'em who's boss!" The Japanese man replies.

"A careless, drunk bastard that's who. According to the police, his alcohol level was around 0.89," The 21 year old woman informed.

"Oh I see but at least you're okay now. Good thing you didn't invite a friend or 2 for the unexpected." The Team Dungeon member said.

She believed that Masamune called her mother to see everyone was in their respected homes. This Italian-Japanese girl was glad that no one rode with her or she would be devastated by a loss. Boy, Frieda was sure lucky; for she survived such a harrowing accident and that she hopes it wouldn't interfere with the wedding plans. Of course, they still have plenty of time, around 4 months to be exact. Right now, Masamune told Frieda to rest up and relax from what occurred earlier. So Frieda kept herself comfy and read a spare magazine, only focusing on her wedding plans.

* * *

**End of 6th drabble...**

**Once again, this drabble series was inspired by Graceful Amaryllis. At least Frieda's gonna be okay afterwards. There were be more plans expected up to June, so read and review folks! ^^**


	7. Champagne and Chatting

**Alright, here's the 7th drabble...plz enjoy!**

**Drabble 7: Champagne and Chatting**

* * *

In the middle of March around the 20th of March, Frieda and her Japanese, mechanic friend, Madoka were lounging in the patio of Frieda's Venice Condo, just having a little girl-to-girl time. It was a great way for Frieda to spend more time interacting with her friends and that it never hurts to take a break from planning. It has been about over a week since this cherry haired girl has been involved in an auto accident, and right now she's recovering quite fast. They were also indulging on some sparkling French Champagne along in the golden, radiant beams of sunlight.

"So Frieda, I heard you recently got into an accident," Madoka states.

"Yeah I sure did but hey, at least I'm better now," Frieda replies. "Also, I'm happy that I got the wedding shoes a few days afterwards and that I still have 4 months until the big day. Plus, we're planning to get a wedding cake soon."

"Oh I see and I just wonder something..." The Japanese brunette said.

"Wonder what?" The Italian-Japanese woman asks, raising an eyebrow.

"About the intimacy between you and Masamune," The mechanic wonders.

Frieda blushed, for she knew what that term meant," Eh? What...what do you mean by that?"

"Well you know, have you...you know under the bed sheets with him?"

"Why...would you ask that?" The 21 year old woman pouts, blushing a crimson color.

"Just curious and furthermore, you haven't been showing off a lot lately haven't you? Plus maybe a trip or 2 to Victoria's Secret will do," Madoka advises.

"Stop saying things like that, I shouldn't really talk about such things," Frieda responds, while blushing and playfully smiling. She was thinking about her fiance at the time, but she's not really the type who discusses about intimate relationships with others. The Italian-Japanese woman was also surprised Madoka acting that way. Maybe it was due to the Champagne she drank, or the fact that she too is exciting for marriage. Of course, the Japanese brunette had just been proposed by Ginga not too long ago, so that somewhat explains it. For now, the 2 ladies continue to have a normal conversation.

"Well, cheers for excitement," Frieda chants, raising the glass.

"Cheers!" Madoka replies.

* * *

**End of 7th drabble...**

**Yeah, that was kinda random and Madoka may have been a bit OOC, but possibly due to the excitement. Next drabble...would be focused on Masamune, I don't know because most drabbles were focused on Frieda. Well, read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
